


Zahra's Secret

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby's Father, Blasting Music, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Father Figure and Son Figure, Father Figures, High Five becomes a teen Father Figure, Mistake for Being Pregnant, Mistakes, Mother-Son Relationship, Secrets Revealed, Single Parent Zahra, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent, Teenage Mom, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zahra has a secret, Zahra is a teen mom, Zahra's Ex, love child, mother-son bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When there is a little boy and Zahra's sister comes to visit, Zahra reveals that she is a teen mom, the little boy is her son and her secret of being a teen mother has been revealed. (High Five x Zahra)
Relationships: High Five/Zahra, Zahra/Five
Kudos: 13





	1. Taimur

Five puts on his air pods to try them on, he turns on his cellphone and tries to listen to music with his new air pods. He plays the song “She Needs My Love” by The Dream, but fails to listen to it with his air pods.

The Glitch Tech members slowly turn their heads at Five, when they hear the song. Some of them are laughing, while the others are trying not to laugh or be shocked. One of them pulled out her left ear plug to hear it, she became confused.

Zahra looks at Five when she hears the song and started to laugh. Miko’s expression is like “WTF?” and then she also laughs along with Zahra, Mitch, and the others.

Some members are wondering who is going to tell Five about the music that he accidentally blasted, but Zahra stands up and goes to High Five.

As she walked towards him, she touched him in the shoulder affectionately and said “Uh, Five, your music is playing out loud. We can hear it.”

Five noticed and turned off the music, embarrassed. “Are you sure that you guys heard it? I was trying out my new air pods.” said High Five. “Yeah.. We did.” said Zahra. “My bad, I was just testing.” said High Five. “You’re okay, Five.” said Zahra as she strokes his arm before walking away, with Five slightly looking at her butt.

“Zahra, there’s someone here to see you.” said Phil. “OK.” Said Zahra. Zahra goes to the main Hinobi store, she meets her older sister and Zahra’s mixed Islamic-African American 3 year old son.

“Hey, Taimur.” said Zahra as she squats and opened her arms. “Mommy!” said Taimur as he ran toward his teen mom to hug her. “Mommy?” said Miko, confused.  
“How’s my son doing, sis?” said Zahra. “Zahra, your son has been running around. He was going wild, probably it’s the candy that he had been eating or something. I told him to slow down and he did, he was asleep after that.” said Zahra’s sister, Inaya.

“Well, some little kids love to run.” said Zahra. “Yeah, it’s true.” said Inaya. “Taimur, I want you not to eat candy, OK? I don’t want you to spoil your appetite.” said Zahra before she kissed her son on the forehead. “OK, mommy.” Said Taimur. “Be a good boy today, OK?” said Zahra. “OK, no more candy.” said Taimur. “That’s my boy, I’ll see you when I get home.” said Zahra as she and her son hugged each other goodbye. “Bye, Mommy!” said Taimur as Inaya picks him up as they leave the store. “See you later, Zahra.” said Inaya.

Zahra waved goodbye at them and then she goes back to the lobby, her co members looked at her confused.

“Hey, guys, why are you so confused?” said Zahra. “You got a son?” said Mitch. “Yeah… The 3 year old boy was my son, his name’s Taimur.” said Zahra.


	2. The Truth about Zahra's Experience of Teen Pregnancy

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a son at a young age?" said Miko.

"Well, I had him when I was 14. I just don't want everyone to know that I had a child, it was hard to tell. I was pregnant by some Nigerian man named Simon Anjorin, I met him when he was 18. He was older than me, he asked me out first." said Zahra.

"For real?" said High Five. "Yeah, I gotta go to the restroom to get myself together because my eyes are watery." said Zahra before she goes to the restroom. "Zahra." said Miko and Haneesh "I'll be right back, I'll go talk to her." said Five, talking to the other Glitch Tech members.

Five followed Zahra to the secret room, he finds her crying while she placed her head and her hand against the wall. "Are you okay?" said Five. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Zahra as she turned her head away from the head and then looking down on the ground.

"It's Ok to tell us about your secret. Trust me, I know about secrets like we do now." said Five as he hugged her to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Five." said Zahra. "It's not your fault, we don't blame you. Tell me, where did you meet Simon at before your son was conceived?" said High Five. 

"We met at the pool party that night, I was with one of my friends who invited me over. Simon came up to me to introduce himself, I introduced myself to him. Simon splashed pool water at my face, we water fight. We both fell into the pool, we got closer. It was then, we had our first kiss. After the kiss, we go to his house. There was no one at home, we went to the bedroom where we made love. Simon loved my body as I loved his, his body is muscular. The way we made love was very pure and that's how my son was conceived. We didn't use protection. I went back home, it was past my curfew. I promised my family it won't happened again, they agreed. After 4 days, I became extremely ill. I was lightheaded, dizzy, and I felt my stomach being bloated. I threw up, I suffered morning sickness. My family was worried about me. I went to the doctor, the doctor told me that I'm pregnant. I was extremely shocked, I was so scared to tell Simon and my family about my pregnancy." Said Zahra.

"Did you tell them?" said Five. 

"I told Simon about it, he was in disbelief. I knew it was our mistake. He was thinking about abortion, which I'm scared of. I really don't want to have an abortion, my family don't believe in abortions either. I told my mom that I got pregnant, she was shocked like I was. I told her not to get mad about it, but she told me that she's not. I cried and she hugged me, my father was displeased of my pregnancy. My mom calmed him down and told him it wasn't even a big of a deal, it was my mistake. My family are not mad at me for being pregnant, they were all shocked. My parents let me keep the baby, I was calm. I decided to keep the baby, but Simon becomes deadbeat. He cheats on me with another girl, but I told him and her off. I slapped the girl in the face and told her that I was his girlfriend and he got me pregnant, she got angry at him and dumped him for not telling her about me. I also immediately dumped him and decided to raise my unborn child myself." said Zahra.

"It's good that you dumped him because he's not the right person to you." said Five. "I agree." said Zahra. "Abortions, they're very scary. I'm glad you didn't get an abortion." said Five. "Me, too. I would've been crying if I get an abortion." said Zahra. "Cheer up, you got a son to take care of. Even though when you're a single teen parent, you just gotta do your best at being a good mother." said Five. "Thank you, Five." said Zahra. "I wonder what love song did you play when you made love to Simon." said Five, smirking flirtatiously. "I can't tell. It was romantic relaxing music that he played at his home, he loved that kind of music. And then after the song, it was Lovely by Billie Eilish with Khalid on the radio." said Zahra, blushed. "Wow, some people made love these days with their music playing.

Zahra giggled.


	3. Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Simon comes to visit, he plans on taking full custody of Zahra's child.

Zahra's ex and the father of her child, Simon comes to visit.

"Hello, welcome to Hinobi game store. Can I help you something?" said Phil. "I'm here to talk to Zahra." said Simon. "OK... Zahra, your baby's father is here." Said Phil. Zahra sees Simon coming by, she crosses her arms in frustration.

"Hello, Zahra." said Simon. "Simon." said Zahra, glaring at Simon. "I know you're still mad at me, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for cheating on you and considering abortions. I'm wondering if we could do co-parenting tomorrow like we did 7 times, I've been a horrible father ever since I cheated on you. I understand, I just want you to know that." said Simon. "I understand and accepted your apology, but it's not gonna help us get back together anymore." said Zahra. "How's our son doing at home?" said Simon. "He's doing fine." said Zahra.

"What seems to be the problem?" said High Five as he and Miko comes by from the lockers. "Guys, this is Simon. My ex boyfriend and my baby's father. Simon, these are my co workers: Hector and Miko." said Zahra. "Call me Five or High Five." said Five. "High Five? What a weird nickname." said Simon. "Everyone calls me that, it's not weird." said High Five. "Simon, don't be jealous." said Zahra. "Is he your new boyfriend?" said Simon. "No, I told you he's one of my friends. You should be paying child support." said Zahra. "Oh really, I'm thinking about full custody of our son." said Simon. "I think you need to leave now." said Phil, talking to Simon. "Fine." said Simon as he looks at Miko before he leaves.

"I still believe he's still the same person." said Zahra. "Zahra, we got you. We can't let him take your son away from you, your son Taimur loves you because you're the good parent than Simon. "You're right, I can't let this deadbeat jerk take custody of my son." said Zahra. "If he messes with you and your son, I beat his ass down." said Haneesh. "Thanks, guys." said Zahra. "You can bring your son to Hinobi if you want to." said Phil. "I'll think about it." said Zahra.

2 days later... Zahra brings her son Taimur to Hinobi Lobby, the members adored Taimur. "Everyone, this is Taimur. My son." said Zahra. "He's so adorable." said Miko. "He looks so much like you." said Haneesh. "Thanks, you guys." said Zahra.


	4. The Other Side of Simon

At the break room, Zahra reads "The Cat in the Hat" book to her son Taimur while he is looking at the page pictures of The Cat in the Hat. Five comes by, seeing Zahra reading a book to her son. Five smiles, Zahra looks at him watching and smiled back.

"Is that Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss?" said Five. "Yeah." said Zahra. "Hey, little man. I got you some apple juice." said Five as he gives Taimur an apple juice box. "Thank you." said Taimur. "Aww, that's very sweet of you, Five." said Zahra. "Believe me, I love kids. They're really playful like bumblebees." said Five as he gives Taimur a little tickle, making him laugh. "That tickles!" said Taimur, amused.

"Taimur loves Cat in the Hat, it's one of his favorite books." said Zahra. "I can tell." said Five. "Some people say that he looks like me, others say he looks like his father. Simon told me that Taimur has 5 half siblings from his previous relationships, Taimur haven't seen them for a long time ever since he was born." said Zahra. "Does he want to see them?" said Five. "I don't know, I wish they will come see him again. Simon and his children were there for me when I was in labor, he told me he was "changed". He sees Taimur for the first time when he was a newborn, he was being a good father when we had been reconciled." said Zahra.

"Where did you gave birth to Taimur at?" said Five. "Well, it was water birth at my home. Taimur's brothers and sisters met him for the first time, they watched the whole water birth experience. They were happy with Taimur, they love him so much as their brother." said Zahra. "Wow." said Five. "When me and Simon went back together, he cheated again when Taimur was a 1 year old. I broke up with him again and leave him, I became a single teen mom. My family comforted me and helped me move on while raising Taimur. Being a single parent was hard for me at once, I realized that being a single mom is wonderful when I read a book called Single Teen Moms: How to Move Forward while Raising by Stormy Dale and that my life has changed." said Zahra.

"Dang, he cheated on you again in the past. That's messed up, I'm glad you move on from him again." Said High Five. "Yeah... I was wondering if you come stay at my place for tonight." said Zahra. "Yeah, of course I would love to." said Five. "That would be great." said Zahra, smiled.


	5. Lies in your Lips, but there's Love in your Eyes

That night at Zahra's home... Zahra tucks Taimur in bed, kisses him goodnight on the cheek, and turned off the lights. Zahra leaves her son's bedroom, she goes to her bedroom where Five is resting on her bed. Zahra thinks about what she said to High Five when she started to have a crush on him.

_~Flashback~_

"He didn't even have a comeback!"

"Car in your Wallet? What's your Glitch? Just go and talk to the dude."

"How does it work now, glitch?"

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hey Five?" said Zahra as she lays next to High Five. "Yes, Zahra." said Five as he wakes up. "I have to something to say to you that you didn't know." said High Five. "What are you gonna tell me?" said Five. "I have to confess... that... that..." said Zahra. "Zahra, you can tell me what's going on. Spit it out." said High Five. "I have feelings for you because you're hot." said Zahra, confessed. "Really?" said High Five with his eyes wide open. "Yeah, but don't get offended or something. It's OK, if I could let it go." said Zahra.

"I'm not offended or anything, I didn't know you have feelings for me. I was confused at first, but now... I'm starting to like you too." said High Five. "Are you sure that you have feelings for me, too?" said Zahra. "Yeah." said High Five.

They kissed for the first time, Zahra gets on top of Five. "Zahra?" said Five. "Yeah?" said Zahra. "Is your son sleeping?" said Five. "Yes." said Zahra. "I didn't get any protection with me, what if I get you pregnant again?" said High Five. "Don't worry about it, I won't get pregnant again. I'll do it in a different way." said Zahra.

Zahra crawls down on top of Five, she pulled his pants, and Five moaned. After that, they have passionate, quiet act of love.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" said Five. "Yeah, nothing's gonna get me pregnant again." said Zahra, caressing High Five's cheek. They kissed.


	6. Custody Battle

The Next Morning... Five smiles about last night with Zahra, Miko and Bergy find him weird. "Are you OK, Five?" said Bergy. "Whatcha smiling about?" said Miko. "Just smiling." said Five. "You stayed the night with Zahra last night?" said Miko. "Yeah, it was fun. I became the father figure to her little son, I feel that he needs a stepfather in the future. And I will be soon when I become an adult. And me and Zahra, we just had a good time sleeping together in her bedroom like we're Taimur's parents: teen mom and a teen stepdad." said Five.

"Oooooh." said Bergy, Nix and Mitch. "Wait a minute, did you guys hook up last night?" said Miko, smirking. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." said Five. "Ooh, High Five, you're the man." said Miko. "I know, but don't tell Phil and the others about the hook up." said Five. "I won't." said Miko, laughing. 

"FIVE HOOKS UP WITH ZA-!" Shouted Mitch, who tries to tell others but Miko and Five shuts his mouth with their hands. "Shut up." said Five, to Mitch.

This Afternoon... Taimur plays with his toys while Zahra watches him with a smile. Simon comes by, with a lawyer. Simon walks to Miko. "Hey Miss Thickums, how are you doing?" said Simon, flirting Miko. "Why are you-?" said Miko. "Miko, step away! There's a hornet inside!" said Haneesh, directing Miko to step away from Simon and pretending that he saw a hornet. "Oh snap! Where?!" said Miko, panicking as she steps away from Simon. "Stay away from that dude, you don't know what that deadbeat is up to when he comes to you." said Haneesh. "Oh." said Miko, glaring at Simon.

"Hi daddy." said Taimur. "Why are you here again and who's this?" said Zahra. "My lawyer for the custody battle." said Simon, introducing his lawyer to Hinobi. "Oh come on, I haven't even done anything wrong to him. Why don't you just back off." said Zahra as she protects her son Taimur from Simon. "Yeah." said Five. "Zahra didn't do anything harmful to her son, she's an innocent, kind mother." said Phil. "I don't care what y'all say. I'm here to get my son. Let him choose whoever he wants. Come on, Taimur." said Simon.

Taimur tries to go with Simon, but stops himself from going with him. He stands in the middle, he looking at who he's choosing: His mother Zahra or his biological father Simon. He remembers the memories with his mother the most and remembers the memories with his father least, Taimur is the important boy to Zahra and Simon. He decides to remain in his mother Zahra's side, realizing that his father is a deadbeat. "What?" said Simon.

"Oh, baby boy! You choose me, you choose your mommy. I'm so proud of you, my son." said Zahra as she picks him up and hugs him with the tears of joy. "Hey, no fair." said Simon. "That's what you get for being a bad father." said Haneesh. "And you still didn't even pay the child support." said Zahra.

"Let's go, Simon. I'm taking you in." said Simon's lawyer as he guides Simon out of Hinobi and takes him to prison. "I don't want to go with daddy." said Taimur. "I know, sweetie. You got me, your mother." said Zahra. "And me, your good future step papi." said Five, talking to Taimur. 

Everyone laughed with joy.

4 days later...

Mitch got his new air pods, High Five learned how to use his by turning on Bluetooth and listen to music clearly with them. Mitch tries his new air pods on, but fails to listen to music just like Five had. He accidentally blasted the song "Jellyfish Jam (Stadium Rave) from Spongebob, everyone laughed and looked at Mitch when they listened to his song. Zahra records a video of him.

One of the laughing female Glitch tech members comes by and taps Mitch on the shoulder, telling him that the music is way too loud and that they heard it. "Your music playin' out loud, dude." said the female Glitch tech. "Did that came from my ear pods?" said Mitch. "Nope, it was way too loud." said the member. "Was that song from Spongebob?" said Bergy. "Yeah..." said Mitch.

After working, it is evening time... High Five, Zahra, and Taimur went to the beach. They all play together like a family. High Five picks Zahra up while playing, they kissed. After that, Taimur still runs around while Five and Zahra watches the sunset and the sky.

Five wrapped his arms around Zahra behind her, he leaned his head against her shoulder as she caressed his arm while being wrapped by him romantically.


End file.
